A River of Wondrous Love
by DoctorWhoFanwarrior11
Summary: Basically, the Doctor and River go to a big party, and River gets pregnant. You'll have to read to find out how... Timebaby Fic, of you dont like, dont read. Read, review, enjoy, and DFTBA! Rated T for possible later stuff and mild language. you've been warned! P.S. InvisibleBlade helped me come up with this one, so a big thanks to her!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this! After you're done leave me a review and tell me what you think! InvisibleBlade inspired me to write this story, and then gave me some ideas on what to write. So, a big thanks to her! You should definitely check out her stories if you like mine! (And I really don't know what to say about the title... I couldnt think of one so i used a title generator and thats the best one I found.) ****Anyway, on with the story! **

*VWORP VWORP* The sound of the TARDIS reverberated throughout the walls of Stormcage. When would he learn to turn the brakes off?

River looked up from her diary, where she'd been writing about her latest adventure with the Doctor. She knew that sound could only mean one thing. _He's back! _She thought excitedly. She loves the adventures they go on together, even if they do usually end with near death experiences. She looked over at the bars of her cell, to see the Doctor standing there, dressed in a suit, Sonic in hand. He aimed his sonic screwdriver at the bars of the cell. River got up, and followed the Doctor to the TARDIS.

"Hello, Sweetie," She said to him, as he embraced her for a kiss. "Where to this time?"

"Well," He said, "Since its your birthday, I thought we would go out to a nice party."

"But what should I wear? I certainly can't wear this," She said, motioning towards the sweats she was wearing while she had been relaxing in her cell.

"Don't worry! I've got it all figured out. You can wear this," He said, and stepped aside to reveal one of the most beautiful dresses River Song had ever seen. It was covered in sparkles and the deepest blue she had ever seen. It was the exact color of the TARDIS, It had a low cut neck, and the ruffled bottom of the dress fell just above her knee.

"Its gorgeous," She stared at it, awestruck.

"Well, It's the perfect dress for the perfect woman." The Doctor replied and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Okay! You should go get ready, and I'll set the coordinates for the party. Its supposed to be one of the biggest parties in the galaxy!"

River ran off to go get ready, and the Doctor bounded over to the console. "Okay, old girl," He whispered to the TARDIS, "Let's get us to the right one." The TARDIS hummed with understanding, and flung them into the Time Vortex once more, on the way to the largest party in the galaxy.

They landed in the midst of the party and stepped off the ship; River in her gorgeous dress and elegant heels, and the Doctor in his suit and tie, but now with a top hat upon his head. "What is it with you an your hats?" River questioned the him.

"They're cool," He replied matter-of-factly.

"Whatever," River rolled her eyes, and linked her arm with the Doctor to enter the celebration.

They stepped on to the dance floor and began to dance to particularly upbeat song. They danced for a while, until they both grew tired, and scurried off to find some refreshments.

"River!" The Doctor called. "Look at this one." He held up a bottle filled with deep blue liquid, with a label that said 'made specifically for women'. Whatever that meant. The Doctor thought it looked particularly refreshing, so he brought it over to her, along with a plate of delicious looking food for both of them. The Doctor picked up a bottle of cherry soda for himself to drink on the way back to find the table River had saved for them.

River looked at the tray that the Doctor had brought over for them to share, filled with pastries and such. "Oh, Doctor," She muttered to herself. Would he never learn that you can't eat nothing but Jammie Dodgers and other junk like that? He sat down at the table and handed River a JAmmie Dodger. She ate it, and then picked up the Cherry Soda and opened the top to drink it.

"No!" The Doctor exclaimed. "That's mine! This one's for you," He handed her the blue drink.

"What exactly is it?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, actually, but it says its just for women, and it looks refreshing. That's why I got it for you. That, and I didn't know what sort of soda you wanted. " The Doctor said, popping a Jammie Dodger in his mouth, and smiling with content.

"Oh, Doctor I would have drank anything you gave me, but this does look... interesting..." She opened the lid and took a deep gulp. "Tasty," She said wiping her mouth and looking back up at the Doctor. At that moment, she got an odd sensation in her stomach. "Oh, God." She said, and darted toward the bathroom. She just barely made it in a stall before she started vomiting. _Ugh_, She thought. What made her do that? _Maybe it was something I ate. _She thought, but then she remembered that she hadn't eaten anything besides the Jammie Dodger, but the Doctor had eaten them too. _Maybe it was that drink. _But why would a drink that tasty make her vomit? She had no idea. She rinsed her mouth with water and wiped off her face with a paper towel. She exited the bathroom and went to find the Doctor, right where she left him.

"Are you alright River?" He asked, worried.

"Oh, I'm fine dear. But what exactly is this party for, Doctor?"

"Well, its called 'la celebración de una nueva vida', which means 'celebration of new life'. Its basically a big party celebrating birth. I figured it would be appropriate since it was your birthday and all."

"Oh, okay that makes sense. But that drink you gave me, you said it was made just for women. What was it then?" She thought maybe he knew what it was and just wanst telling her, but judging by the confused look on his face, he didnt know either.

"Well, I don't actually know. How about you ask the lady haning it out? I'm sure she knows, seeing as she runs the stand," He replied. They went off to the table where the bottles were.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" River asked. "But what exactly is this beverage?"

"Oh, this?" The woman replied. "Its the latest in medicinal advances. Its made just for women, specifically those looking to concieve. You just take a sip of it, and you become pregnant with the first man you lay eyes on. They're perfect for this celebration! Would you like to try some?"

"N-no thanks," River answered shakily. _Oh my Doctor brought me to an alien planet and unknowingly impregnated me! I'm going to kill him! _She thought. She walked back over to the table where they had been sitting.

"So what was it?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, according to that woman its the 'latest in medicinal advances' and-"

"Oh, River, I'm so sorry this is all my fault that you're sick! If I had known what it was I would have never given it to you! I'm so, so sorry! Can you ever-Wait. What sort of 'medicinal advances'?" He looked a bit worried.

"Well, it means that after one sip, when I looked up at you I instantly became pregnant with your baby. Now how's that for refreshing?" She looke up, and saw that the Doctor had fainted. He sat up abrubtly and turned back towards her.

"So-so-so you're, you're having my baby? River! We're going to be parents!" He shouted with glee. He turned ghostly white. "But River, what are we going to tell your parents?"

"Shit," She muttered under her breath. "Well, I don't know. Seeing as this is your fault, I think _you_ should be the one to tell them. Especially dad," She said with a smirk.

"Oh, no, no no no. They're your parents!" He said.

"Yes, but they're your best friends." She shot back.

"You're the one who's having it!" The Doctor tried.

"Yes, but its completly and utterly your fault!" She shouted and burst into tears. "It all your fault! You had to bring me to this stupid party and give me that goddamn drink! Why couldn't you just bring me to a nice dinner or something normal? Instead of bringing me to a big party and getting me _**pregnant!**_I can't believe you!" She shouted, pounding on his chest. "You're fault, its all you're fault! My parents are going to kill us!" She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shhh. Shhhh, its all right, Sweetie. We'll think of something, don't worry," He whispered into her hair and picked her up and carried her back to the TARDIS. He set her down on his bed and gave her a light kiss on her forehead as he went to think of something.

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review, tell me what you think! DFTBA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry it took so long for me to update this! Thanks for following, favoriting, and reviewing my story! Hope you enjoy the story! please review! ****And as for the anon reviewer of my last chapter, I don't care if the drink is impossible, that's why its called _fanfiction_ Its fiction, meaning _anything can happen._ Thanks for reviewing! DFTBA**

River jolted upright in her bed with a pounding headache. _What the hell happened last night?_ She thought, before rushing to the bathroom to avoid vomiting in her bed. _Oh, that's right; the Doctor brought me to that stupid party and got me __**pregnant!**_ She continued retching into the porcelain bowl as footsteps came up behind her and the Doctor held up her hair and rubbed her back.

"I'm so, so sorry River. I never meant for this to happen, it's entirely my fault! I feel terrible, oh, what are we gonna do! What's gonna-"

"Doctor!" River shouted, standing up from her kneeling position in front of the toilet, and wiped her mouth. "Shut Up!"

The Doctor rushed up and grabbed her toothbrush for her.

"Thank you, sweetie." River said.

"So," The Doctor said. "What are we gonna tell your parents?"

"Shit!" River shouted, spitting out her toothpaste. "Oh, they're gonna kill me. They're gonna kill **you!** Imagine what my dad's gonna say…"She trailed off.

"Don't worry, River. I'll tell them for you; after all, it is my fault." The Doctor said, hoping she would object. He really didn't want to face an angry Roman with a sword, and an angry Scottish mum with- well, just an angry Scottish mum!

"Sweetie, we'll tell them together," She said, "It still is partly my fault for not asking before I drank that stuff." The Doctor huffed a sigh of relief.

"But right now, I'm starving. What've we got to eat?" River asked, as they walked toward the kitchen, River in her robe and a nightie, the Doctor in his usual tweed-and-bowtie ensemble, this time having added his Fez back into the mix. "And take that fez off of your head!"

"Make me!" The doctor shouted, childishly.

"Fine then, I will!" River said, extracting a plasma gun from somewhere on her person.

"Where do you keep getting those?" The Doctor said. "I hid them all!"

"Oh, Doctor, you know you're rubbish at hiding spots." River purred. They continued to the kitchen where the Doctor fixed them some tea and River pulled out some bacon and eggs from the fridge and began to cook. She dished out the food, sat down, and started wolfing down the food.

"Wow, River! You must be starving!" The Doctor said, astonished.

"Well, I am eating for two now," She said, rolling her eyes. They finished there breakfast and the Doctor waltzed to the Console room, River trailing not far behind. The Doctor punched in the co-ordinates for the Ponds' flat, and they set off on their way.

"Doctor!" River shouted over the TARDIS noise, "Use the stabilizers!"

"What stabilizers? Oh, right! The blue boringers!" He said, flipping the switch. The TARDIS ran smoothly all the way to the Ponds'. They materialized in the garden and were instantly met outside by Amy and Rory, knocking on the TARDIS door.

"Doctor! Come on out!" Amy shouted, pounding on the door.

"Crap," muttered River.

"What's wrong," asked the Doctor.

"I haven't gotten properly dressed yet." She answered.

"Right… Well, I'll go hold off your parents for a few moments while you go get dressed." The Doctor replied and stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Hello, Ponds!" He shouted. "How wonderful to see you!" He added, enveloping them both in a hug.

"Where's River?" Amy asked. "We haven't seen her in ages!"

"Oh, she's just in the TARDIS. She needed to get dressed properly," the Doctor explained.

"Oh, okay…" Rory said.

"Hello, Mummy! Daddy, how are you!" River appeared in the doorway of the TARDIS.

"River!" Amy shouted. "Oh, I missed you so much! It's been ages!" River hugged them both and they all went inside.

"So," Amy asked. "How've you two been? Y'know, being married and all." She winked.

"Actually, Mum, Dad, that's kind of what we wanted to talk to you about." River began.

"Yeah," The Doctor continued. "There's something we wanted to tell you…"

"River's pregnant," Amy stated.

"I'm pre- Wait a second, how did you know?" River asked, confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Amy said.

"Well… no," Rory said. "I did **not** find it obvious. When did this happen?" He shouted.

"Dad, it didn't actually happen the, erm, _normal_ way," River said.

"Right," The Doctor added. "It's all my fault. I took her to this big party-"

"You got my daughter pregnant at a _**PARTY!**_" Rory shouted.

"Dad! Calm down! Let him explain," River said.

"Right, so at the party, it was celebrating new life, there was this TARDIS blue drink labeled 'made especially for women', so I grabbed some for River, because I figured she would like it. Well, turns out its some strange scientific advance that makes women become pregnant with the first man she looks at-"

"_**WHAT?" **_ Rory yelled, enraged.

"Of course she looked at me first! It's my baby. She's pregnant with my baby because of some stupid alien drink," The Doctor admitted.

"That's it!" Rory stood up, and lunged toward the Doctor, decking him.

"That's for impregnating my little girl!" He shouted.

"Dad!" River cried. "How could you!" She said, eyes tearing up.

"Oh, River, it's okay," The Doctor said, "I deserved it, it really was my fault I should have asked the lady what the drink was first."

"So!" Amy said, "Congratulations! I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother! Wow… I'm too young to be a grandma…" She added.

"Oh, mum," River said, wiping away her tears, "You'll make a lovely grandmother! And dad, you'll make a wonderful, though overprotective, grandfather."

"Oh, River, you know exactly what to say!" Amy said, hugging River. River began to get a little more teary-eyed.

"I don't even know why I'm crying," River said.

"You're at that point where you can blame the baby hormones," Amy explained. "Trust me, you're gonna be crying a lot. Among other things," Amy added.

"Oh, mum, I can't believe I'm going to have a _baby_!" River cried.

"Well, believe it sweetheart. Don't worry, you're gonna do just fine! You're the same age I was when I had you, and speaking of having you, your younger self should be waking up from her nap any moment." And as if on cue, a shrill cry could be heard from upstairs.

"River, if you don't want to create a paradox, I'd recommend we leave now. Goodbye, Ponds!" They strolled out to the TARDIS, and as River stepped inside and the Doctor was about to follow, Rory pulled him aside.

"Oh, no you don't, Doctor," Rory said, "You're not getting off that easy. I am entrusting you with my daughter's life. _And_ the life of your unborn child. If anything happens to either of them, there **will** be hell to pay. Trust me, Doctor, there is no place far enough that you can run, no place dense enough that you can hide, because I guarantee you, if you hurt my little girl, or let _anything _at all happen to her, I will find you, and you will be sorry. Now, go take care of her, and remember, I do have a sword."

"Right, got it," The Doctor chuckled nervously. "I promise, if anything happens to your daughter, you have the full right to hurt me. But, nothing, and I mean nothing, will get in between me and River Song and our child. _Nothing._" The Doctor entered the TARDIS and looked out one last time. "I promise, nothing will happen to your daughter!"

"Goodbye, Doctor!" The Ponds shouted, "Comeback to visit soon!" Amy added.

"I do have a sword!" Rory said.

**A/N: Thans for reading the story! Please review and DFTBA! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been really busy with... Well, stuff. I've been out of state a lot, and without a computer most of the time. Sorry for the wait! And without further ado, Chapter Three! And by the way, this is AU as of A Good Man Goes to War. Amy and Rory got River Song back, but River was still imprisoned for killing the Doctor, because Kovarion found her and stuck her in the suit, but it was only for a short time and when she was an adult. I really don't know, my brain comes up with the darndest things.**

After they stepped into the TARDIS, River realised something.

"Uhm, Sweetie?" River asked, "Don't you think we should have invited my parents to come with us?"

"Right," The Doctor said. "Erm, I'll be right back." He stepped outside the TARDIS for a moment, and shouted "Come along Ponds!" At the top of his lungs.

Amy and Rory ran out of the house, Amy grinning, Rory not as happy, and into the TARDIS. "Oh, Doctor," Amy said, "I knew you wouldn't forget. And Rory, you owe me ten quid." Amy held out her hand to Rory after embracing the Doctor in a bear hug.

"Ugh, fine." Rory reached into his pocket and dug out the cash, River looking quizzically at them both.

"Me and your father made a bet. Rory seemed to think that you and the Doctor weren't going to ask us to come along," Amy explained to her.

"Ahh, okay," River said, before gasping and rushing to the bathroom to vomit her guts out.

"Urgh," Rory groaned, as he followed her, Amy and the Doctor not to far behind.

"I've got it," Amy said, shooing the men away. "Don't worry, Melody, everything will be just fine."

"I'm scared, mum, how am I going to do this? How am I going to raise a child?" River looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry baby, you'll do just fine. See how well you turned out?" Amy comforted her. "And I know, you're supposed to be imprisoned, but thats because of that dumb ass Madame Kovarion. Other than that you turned out perfect. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You'll be a great mum."

River cleaned herself up and brushed her teeth. She and Amy walked out to meet the boys, who were pacing the console room. The Doctor was cradling his cheek, which had a large bruise blossoming on it, in one hand and covering his bleeding, presumably broken, nose with the other. His mouth was also bleeding, and his face was swelling up. Rory looked much better, coming out with a possibly fractured hand and bruised knuckles covered with what had to be the Doctor's blood.

"Rory!" Amy shouted as she ran toward the Doctor to check on him. "What the Hell is wrong with you!" She checked his injuries, having been married to a nurse she knew what to do, and what to look for. "You've gone and broken his nose! And I think you broke his jaw! Doctor," She said turning around to face him, "Can you talk? Can you move your mouth?"

"A bit." He mumbled. "Muh lib ith numb. An muh who'e fathe hurth"

"Can you open your mouth up wide, Sweetie?" River cut in. Rory and Amy both looked at her. "What? I've had my fair share of injuries, you all know that. I know how to find out if there's a broken jaw. Now, Sweetie, can you open your mouth?"

The Doctor tried, but with much difficulty, and he couldn't open it up all the way.

Amy looked at River, "Well? What's the verdict?"

"Its broken," River explained, teary-eyed. Rory slipped away, unnoticed, "_**DAD!**_" River Song shouted, well, unnoticed by everyone but his daughter. "You need to help him. I may know how to find a broken jaw, but i most certainly do not know how to mend it. That's all you, and its your own fault!" She cried. Rory looked almost scared for a moment at his daughter's hormonal rampage, and at this point, Amy had left the room, not wanting to disturb their argument, but still watched from the doorway.

"Okay, okay," He said, walking over to the Doctor, who now had tears in his eyes from all the pain. "So, erm, his jaws definitely broken, and, uhm, u-unfourtunately, he's got a moderate fracture, so he needs surgery on it... Uhm, I don't know where we can go to get that done, um, seeing because he's not human-"

"Matha." The Doctor mumbled.

"Pardon?" Rory asked.

"Matha. Seeth a thurgeon. See ca' do muh thurgey." The Doctor replied.

"I don't understand... River? Do you know what he's saying?"

"He said, 'Martha'. She's a surgeon, she can do his surgery. She was a companion in his tenth regeneration." She explained. "She knows about him, and she'll figure out something. Now lets hurry up, I want my husband's jaw back to normal. And _**YOU**_ Dad, better tell me how this happened. Because _I, _have a plasma gun." She smirked

"Okay, okay," he said, wriniging his hands, then hissed in pain because he forgot his hand was fractured. "It all started when you and Amy were in the bathroom."

"Well, obviously," River rolled her eyes.

"Melody, stop it. Okay, so we were out here, pacing the console room, and I was really pissed, because he had gotten you pregnant, and you were vomiting everywhere, all the time, so I went over to confront him, and he was just standing there, looking like he was made out of stone. He had no expression on his face, so I said to him 'How can you be so calm when your wife is vomiting in the bathroom, because of your actions?!' and he just stared ahead so I punched him, once in the nose, and then again in the jaw. I didn't realize I would break both of them. And I really need to go bandage my hand now," He finished, and left the room, only to see that Amy had waited in the doorway, and who was now giggling. River moved over to the TARDIS console where her Doctor was sitting in his pilot chair, overtaken by pain.

"Its alright, sweetie, we'll be there soon, I promise, you'll be fine in no time, no thanks to my father," She whipered to him and punched in the coordinates for the hospital that Martha worked at.

**A/N: So that's it for this instalment of "A River of Wondrous Love" I really don't know where my brain comes up with this stuff, but it comes up with it and my hands just sort of type it all up. So, yeah. I'll probably post the next chapter not to long after this one because I've already got it almost finished. But, first, how about I get at least.. Lets say 8 reviews? Please? No new chapter until I get 8 reviews. I know you guys can do it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey there guys! Oh my god. I am SO sorry for making you guys wait. It seems that my obsession with Tumblr has become to much... That and I really need to do school work. And my computer decided to delete all of my progress on this chapter... So anyway, here I am, sitting in study hall (homework is DONE thank god.) and Tumblr is down... So I figured I'd take the time to update for my reviewers. I am honestly and genuinely sorry. And also, just pretend that River and Martha have met, that they were both on an adventure with the Doctor... URm, I don't even really know right now. So anyway, enjoy! **

River landed them at the hospital, and rushed in with the Doctor, Rory and Amy following closely behind. "We need Martha Jones!" She shouted. "My husband's got a broken jaw and nose, and he needs surgery on his jaw."

"Woah!" The man at the desk shouted. "You can't just come barging in here and requesting a surgeon!" Then Martha rushed in.

"Who is this?" She asked.

The guard looked at her. "I don't know, some lunatic who came in here looking for you to do surgery on her husband's jaw." He turned back to River Song. "What was your name again?"

"Well, my name is River Song, and this is the Doctor," She answered.

The receptionist looked puzzled. "The Doctor? Doct-"

"The Doctor?" Martha cut in. "You mean THE Doctor? My, you've changed a bit since I saw you last."

"Yes, I know, he's regenerated. He needs surgery on his jaw! My dad punched him in the face, twice, and-"

"Why...? Never mind, I'll ask later, but first lets get him into the surgery room." They rushed him into surgery, leaving River, Rory and Amy in the waiting room. After a few minutes, River started to cry again.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Amy rushed over to her.

"I-I don't " *sniffle* "I don't know! I-I guess it just sort of d-dawned on me that" *sniffle* "The Doctor still won't be okay for a while, while he's" *sniffle* "recuperating." She shot a glare at Rory.

"Okay, okay! I get it, you're still angry that I punched The Doctor." Rory defended. "But River, I'm so, so sorry. I really am! I can't-"

"Dad, just shut up. You're not helping." Then, River turned green, and ran to the bathroom.

"I guess she's still not over the morning sickness..." Rory said.

"RORY!" Amy scolded. "You know what? As soon as River's done, we're going home. But right now, you wait here. I'm going to go help her."

"... Uhmm... okay..." Rory said, and sat back down in his chair.

A little while later, River and Amy emerged from the bathroom. Amy motioned for Rory to follow them, and led them back to the TARDIS. "Dad, you apparently can't mind yourself nowadays, so I apologize, but you're going home. Now."

River dropped them off and went back to check on the Doctor. When she returned, the surgery was over, but unfortunately the Doctor still could not talk. As they went to leave, Martha shouted after them.

"Wait! River!" She yelled.

River whirled around. A little too fast, apparently. She teetered a bit, grabbed onto a chair, and turned slightly green. "Excuse me," She said, and rushed to the bathroom. Again.

She returned about five minutes later, and faced Martha. "Sorry," She said. "So, What did you want to ask?"

"Right," Martha said. "I wanted to know how it was going with the Doctor. It's been so long since I last saw him, and he had a different face back then... Oh, and why'd you run to the bathroom earlier? Sorry, just curious."

"Oh, that's alright. So, the Doctor's been good, but the last time you saw him, it was with Mickey, right? When he saved you guys from the Sontaran?"

Martha nodded. "Yeah, that's right. That was the last I ever saw or heard of him, until now anyway."

"Okay," River continued. "Well, that was his 'farewell tour' as he called it, when he was regenerating. Immediately before that he had been exposed to radiation and was dying. So he did what all timelords would do. He regenerated, which resulted with him with this face. So that's why he looks different. And I ran to the bathroom earlier, because I'm experiencing some pretty bad morning sickness... Sorry about that."

"Wait," Martha gaped. "So you're pregnant? Congratulations you two!" She embraced them both in a hug.

"Thanks," River replied. "But anyway, that's why my dad punched the Doctor in the face, because I'm pregnant. My dad's a bit overprotective... So, I do believe it is time for us to get going, so you can get back to work. See you soon!" Martha watched as they departed.

"I hope you come back soon!" She shouted after them.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm so glad for all the support :) SO pop in, leave a review why don't you? River LOVES reviews, they make the baby happy. And they make the morning sickness go away. Okay, I dunno about that one... But anyway, I should have the next chapter up soon! I promise. Oh, and if I get to, oh lets say 30 reviews, you all get a piece of virtual cake. :D So review! Oh, and I'll be taking prompts for songfics and oneshots (please only eleven-era, not that I have anything against any of the other Doctors, but I prefer elevn and his companions... Don't hate me...) because I get really bored... So, drop a review, leave a prompt, make it to thirty you get virtual cake! I love all of you guys. Keep reading! **


	5. Author's note

**Hey guys! Sorry, this isn't a new chapter. I'm really ****_really_**** sorry that I haven't updated this story in, let's see... I think it's been six months now. I'm terribly sorry about that. There's been alotta shit going on. And I've had writer's block for this story for ****_ages_****. Maybe you guys can give me some help with that? Maybe give me ideas on where I should go with this next. I don't plan on it being much longer, probably only until the baby is born. So, how about some suggestions? Again, I'm terribly sorry about how long it's been. (Plus I've recently become obsessed with Les Mis so I've been doing a lot of stuff with that.) **

**So, now you've read my spiel and apology, and I will hopefully have another actual chapter up soon.**

**Thanks for understanding! I love you guys, DFTBA! :3 -Emi**


End file.
